Bring Me to Life
by Alana Snow
Summary: What if Vincent joined Avalanche when they were rescuing Aeris from Shinra Headquarters? What if an unexpected conversation with Sephiroth changed everything? As Jenova threatens to destroy the world, an ex-General and a Cetra struggles to find themselves
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Promise and Duty**

"Cloud? Cloud, can you hear me?" Tifa whispered uncertainly, tapping the wall of her prison cell. 

At first there was silence, she repeated her question, much louder this time. Why give a damn about whether the guards hear her or not? She, and all her friends, will be executed tomorrow anyway, and she was pretty sure no one was interested in taping down their final words. 

A few moments later, a somewhat muffled voice answered her: "Yeah Tifa You alright?" 

"I'm okay." She replied, thinking bitterly about Shinra's bastards.

Although the SHINRA building was overall very grandeur looking, the prison part certainly had not the privilege to share the resplendent. The cells were dimly lighted, cold, and moist, and they reeked of perspiration and urine. Not to mention the thin, roughly painted walls that didn't insulate sounds, or anything else for that matter. 

However, her thoughts drifted back to her companions quickly, and when she spoke again, she sounded worried: "How's Aeris holding up?" 

"Not very well." Cloud replied, looking at the slim figure sleeping on the cot beside him with a mixed expression of worry and anxiety. He had covered her up with what threadbare rags Shinra provided, and dumped his sweater on top of that, but it didn't seem to help much. 

He touched her forehead gently, and sighed: "She's burning up, and I'm afraid she's in a half-coma Damn the Turks, and Hojo." 

Yes, damn that fucking bastard. Tifa thought silently as Barret cursed beside her: "I swear, if I ever run across dat fucking herb again, I'm gonna blow his *&^% head to pieces and shove it so far up his ass, he be singing soprano fer da rest of his life" 

Tifa nodded, sharing his hatred, even if she would never express it in such vulgar terms. When they rescued Aeris from Hojo's lab not many hours ago, the poor girl was suffering from severe flu symptoms, result of being kept in a freezing glass prison. Then the Turks captured all of them And Aeris collapsed when they finally arrived at the cells. From the haunted look in the girl's eyes, Tifa suspected that she suffered from mental, as well as physical tortures 

Damn those bastards! 

"I will make sure Shinra gets their due." Cloud said coldly, his icy words seemed to clash with the air around him. Then after a moment of silence, he sighed again: "Tifa, Barret, get some sleep it's late." 

"Alright, but I don't see the point we are probably gonna be dead by tomorrow anyway." Barret replied bitterly. 

"Reserve your strength is always wise, you never know, there might yet be a chance for escape." Red XIII, the huge lion-like beast spoke from his own cell. Cloud was startled a bit, still not used to hearing a beast communicate in human language. But after today's experience, nothing could surprise him too much at this moment. He echoed an agreement, and sat down with his back leaning against Aeris' bedside. Casting one last worried glance toward her, he closed his eyes, forcing his muscles to relax. 

Everyone fell silent. Just when Cloud was about to go to sleep, a soft sob startled him. He turned quickly to Aeris, and was a little astonished when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks 

She, who always seemed so cheerful and happy, was now crying in her sleep. 

And her expression was so wretched, it tore at his hardened heart. 

***** 

A voice called to her a voice within her mind, the voice of a loving soul, the voice of eternity. 

_ ~Aeris, my dear child~_

_~Mom~ _she answered eagerly with her mind, but unlike many times before in the past, this time she focused hard but could only see darkness. 

_~Mom!~ _ She called again, scared, _ ~Mother why can't I see you? Am I What's happening to me?~_

_ ~Don't worry, it's only a fever, sweetheart.~_ Ifalna reassured her calmly, _ ~Aeris, I have to speak to you about something, listen well~_

_ ~What is it, mom? I heard the cry of the Planet; it's so hurt What's happening?~_

_ ~You know what's happening, Aeris. Shinra is draining the very life of this planet, and now, there is yet another threat.~_ Ifalna sounded grave, _~Listen well Aeris, Jenova is back.~_

_ ~Jenova?~_ Aeris was shocked as fear grasped her. Jenova the Crisis from Sky, the alien being that destroyed her people so long ago It has returned?

_ ~Aeris, Shinra doesn't know what they are doing Jenova returned through their greed and ignorance. My child, you must stop Jenova. ~_

Although calm, Ifalna's voice failed to hide a hint of sadness and desperation. Her daughter, her child was left alone to face the malicious enemy that destroyed her entire clan 

And what ally does she have to aid her? Although brave and good-hearted, Avalanche is hardly experienced, or resourceful... 

Aeris shuddered involuntarily, and suddenly felt ten times colder. 

_~Mom! Why? Why am I the only one?~_ She suddenly cried out with despair. 

_ ~Aeris I'm sorry.~_

~Mom, I'm scared. I might fail, I'm not strong, not like Tifa, or or you~ 

Ifalna sighed. Although Aeris couldn't see her, she could almost picture her mother's distressed expression at this moment. She felt guilty all of the sudden. She didn't want to disappoint her mother, but 

_ ~Aeris, perhaps you are not physically very capable like your companions, but you are strong within. We are all with you, the Planet itself chose you. Be strong Aeris, you promised me that you will be strong.~_

_ ~But mom~_ Suddenly she felt Ifalna retreating from her mind, _~Mom!~_

_ ~Be strong Aeris, you promised~_

~_I promised.~ _ She admitted, more to herself than to Ifalna whose presence was merely detectable and still retreating further away. 

~_I'll be strong like I promised I'll keep that promise~_ Her conscious was slowing sipping back into her body, and she felt tears rolling down her cheek. 

_ ~I'll keep that promise but tell me, why am I the only one?~ _She wept, wept for her inevitable fate. She was the last of her kind, and so she will always be alone, in war and in peace. 

***** 

Aeris opened her eyes with difficulty. Everything before her was in a blur as she weakly raised one hand to wipe her eyes. Once her vision cleared, she found Cloud's face hovering above her with concerns in his Mako infused blue eyes: "Are you all right?" 

" Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." She managed a quick smile as he slipped his arm under her back to help her sit up. 

Aeris leaned thankfully against him for a moment. When she finally overcame her dizziness, she opened her eyes again and whispered: "What time is it?" 

"No idea, I guess it'll be dawning soon." Cloud replied, and after a short pause, he stated flatly, "You've been crying." 

She nodded: "Yes but it's nothing. Just a dream." She was a bit ashamed now for her thoughts. She complained too much, as long as she has her friends with her, she would never really be alone. 

Cloud said nothing. He could tell there was more to it, but decided not to ask. He was a good listener, but when it comes to comforting someone frail like Aeris, he was lost. Besides, he had a feeling that even if Aeris told him what was going on inside her head, he wouldn't be able to understand fully anyway. She was a special one, whenever she spoke, he felt as if there was a deeper meaning to what was apparent. 

Suddenly Cloud's body tensed, he tilted his head slightly as if listening to something. 

"What's wrong?" Aeris whispered. 

"Don't move." Cloud told her as he stood up and approached the door carefully. He stared at the door for a moment, then pushed it lightly. Silently, the door cracked open. 

Cloud waved to Aeris. She quickly got out of bed and ran to him. 

"Something is very wrongStay behind me." He told her as he pushed the door wide open, and walked out with Aeris close behind him. 

Once they got a full view of the hallway, Aeris clasped her hands to her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping. 

Blood. 

There was blood everywhere. The guards lay motionless in their own blood pools, brutally murdered. And there was a bloody trail of footsteps leading out a single set of footsteps. In the corner, the Avalanche's weapons lined up against the wall, undamaged and untouched. 

Cloud frowned, quickly stepping over a dead body to retrieve their weapons. He handed Aeris her staff: "Stay here, I'll get the others." 

She nodded, standing against the wall with her staff poised in front of her defensively as Cloud went for their friends. Looking at the bodies around her, she felt sad, and sick to her stomach. She had seen death, but never so brutal, so inhuman as to make her skin crawl. 

Suddenly she heard a faint moan, and a body to her left stirred. Aeris swallowed hard, but she was compelled to walk over, and knelt down beside the dying guard. 

He was only a young boy! With a start, she realized. He was definitely younger than she Maybe younger than Tifa. There was a big, ugly wound right through his chest, as dark blood spilled out along with other things that she did not wish to identify. 

Aeris looked at his face. He looked gray and deathly pale, and his black eyes seemed to be losing color as his life was coming to an end. But he saw her, and his face twisted in fear. 

"It's all right." She smiled at him softly, pushing down the nausea in her stomach, "I'm not here to harm you."

"He was here and... crazy" The guard choked on his words as blood dripped down the corner of his mouth, "So insane" 

Aeris sighed. She wished she could ask him more, but there was no time. She would have to guide this boy to his place now. 

"It's all right, he is gone." She gently cupped his face with her small hands, which were glowing with a pure golden light. She smiled with serenity, and a love for life, "Go in peace, you will not be harmed anymore." 

His expression changed as calmness entered his eyes. He returned her smile barely: "Angel." With that his eyes closed. She withdrew her hands and bowed her head, silently praying as another soul entered the Lifestream. 

She got to her feet slowly and turned around. Her friends stood silently, staring at her, awestruck. They had heard about Cetra's special abilities, and they witnessed one just now. 

Aeris spoke quietly, with a lump in her throat: "He is so young and the only mistake he made was serving Shinra" She swayed a little, suddenly very exhausted. 

Everyone murmured agreement, Tifa walked over to Aeris and supported her on the left side, while Cloud got her on the right. Together the three walked toward the exit, with Barret and Red XIII following. As they walked past the bodies, Barret cursed under his breath: "Dat fat ass son of a bitch He's not worth it." 

Cloud knew very well whom he was referring to. He nodded gravely: "Let's go find him." 

***** 

Moments later they stood outside the office on 70th floor, facing the President of Shin-ra The **_ late_** President of Shinra, with a huge sword protruding from his back, standing vertically on his lifeless body like some gruesome symbol of death. 

" I don't believe it, the bastard is dead!" Barret exclaimed, running forward to take a closer look. Cloud slowly followed him, still supporting Aeris between him and Tifa. His eyes fixed on the eerie long sword. 

"Sephiroth." Cloud whispered. 

"Sephiroth? Isn't that lunatic dead or something?" Barret frowned, scratching his head, "If Sephiroth had done this then he's on our side?" 

Tifa's eyes burned with hatred, she was about to open her mouth when Cloud spoke: "No, can't be I know Sephiroth too well He's evil." 

"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you thought then." A voice spoke behind them. 

They turned around quickly, weapons in hand and ready to strike, but all of them knew that if there was going to be a battle, it was not going to be an easy one. No one heard the man, not even Red XIII. This opponent must be deadly. 

Being the owner of Seventh Heaven, Tifa was not the type to show fear easily, but she gulped visibly as her eyes fell on the stranger. 

He was a pale man in his late twenties or so. He stood tall, wore a scarlet cape that matched the bloody color of his eyes. In his right hand he held a gun, and his left hand instead of fingers, he had sharp, metallic claws. With his face devoid of all expressions, he looked almost like a vampire, materialized right of a fable. 

Cloud left Aeris to Tifa as he tightened his gripe on the Buster Sword, and took a step forward. "Who are you?" He asked in an strained tone. 

"Vincent Valentine a former Turk." He replied, somehow his voice sounded eerie. 

Tifa's eyes narrowed: "Turk huh?" She hid Aeris behind her protectively, "Look, if you are here for Aeris, you will have to get through us!" 

"I said, **_ former_** Turk." He looked at Aeris, his eyes seem to glow, but it was something different than the glow caused by Mako, "So you are the Cetra that Shinra was chasing after interesting. However, I'm not here for you." His glance drifted past them, "I'm here for him." 

"Shinra?" Barret asked. 

"No I'm here for Sephiroth." Vincent fixed his glance on the long sword, "Masamune is here, Sephiroth must be close by." 

"What do you want with Sephiroth?" Cloud asked suspiciously. 

Vincent's lips curled into a smirk: "That's none of your business. Look, if you want to go, you better go now. Someone's coming." 

Before Cloud could speak again, they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. Within seconds it landed outside. 

"Shit." Barret cursed as a man in white suit stepped out of the helicopter, "That's da pretty boy Rufus Shinra, shit." 

Cloud sighed: "We have no choice but" He walked toward the roof, with his friends behind him. Strangely enough, Vincent followed.

As the team assembled before the young man, he raised a hand to fling back a lock of hair that plasteredon his face, and nodded condescendingly as his gaze fell on Barret: "Ah, the leader of Avalanche. What a pleasant surprise, and pray tell, who are these people with you?" 

"Tifa Lockheart from Avalanche." 

"Cloud Strife, mercenary." 

"Red XIII." The fire-red beast spoke in a quiet tone; his eyes sparkled with pleasure momentarily as his voice caught Rufus by surprise. After all, the guy wasn't expecting a talking beast. 

Rufus recovered quickly however, his gaze fell on Aeris who was next in line, and she shrugged: "Aeris Gainsborough, flower girl from the slums." 

"Vincent Valentine." The mysterious man spoke. Rufus frowned slightly at the name, seeming to recall something, but Vincent shook his head, "You don't know me." 

Rufus couldn't remember whatever he want to remember, and finally he dismissed it with a gesture of his hand, "My, what an interesting group of people we have over here. But it doesn't matter, you will all have the honor of witnessing my inauguration as the new President of Shinra Corporation." 

"So you know your old man is dead." Cloud commented. 

"Yes, too bad, he was a fool anyway." Rufus grinned, "I would have thanked Sephiroth, if he was here." 

"You can thank me now." An icy voice cut the air, everyone, including Rufus, froze as a tall figure emerged from the darkness. He held an enormous long sword in his hand, the very same that claimed the life of every corpse in this building tonight, and his silver hair shimmered under the dim light, as did his sword. 

Aeris gasped as her eyes met his. They were green just like hers, but several shades lighter, and there was something sparkling in his eyes, something powerful, raging and terrifying. She shivered as realization hit her. He was the one her mother warned her of 

He was the vessel of the CrisisJenova resides inside him. 

Rufus swallowed nervously. He looked at Cloud and the rest for a moment, and shrugged. If he wanted to fight Sephiroth at this moment, Cloud and the others would surely join him, but it was too risky. He had came a long way, and he wasn't going to blow it all up now. Rufus grabbed the rope ladder to his helicopter, and bowed his head slightly, "I would love to stay, but unfortunately, as the new leader of Shinra, I have much to do. A very nice evening to you all." 

With that he ascended, leaving behind Sephiroth and the rest. 

"Asshole." Barret cursed under his breath, looking at Cloud uncertainly. He knew how much Cloud and Tifa hated Sephiroth, yet at this moment, they were all drained from imprisonment and previous battles, not to mention Aeris was ill, and there stood the man Vincent Valentine, who may or may not be an ally. 

Sephiroth saw the fear clouded in their eyes, and his lips curled slightly upward into a mocking smile: "I'm only here to retrieve Masamune, and I don't give a damn about who you are. It's not important." 

With that he turned away from them, starting to leave. 

"Wait!" Vincent pushed past the rest of them and shouted, "Sephiroth, I wish to have a word with you." 

Sephiroth turned back to look at him, his eyes cold without emotions: "What do you want?" 

"I wish to speak to you about your mother." Vincent said. 

Aeris stared at him in surprise. He and Jenova? But how come she didn't sense danger coming from him? 

Vincent continued to speak: "I knew your mother very well and I have a promise to keep a promise I made long ago." 

Sephiroth stood motionless for a moment as if seeing something no one else could see, and then his eyes narrowed: "Liar, my mother doesn't know you. She was trapped long before you were even born." 

"I wasn't talking about Jenova." Vincent replied calmly, "I was talking about Lucrecia, your real mother." 

Everyone gasped at the shocking news. Sephiroth's eyes now seemed to be burning in the dark as he laughed: "Liar! My mother is Jenova the Ancient! Do you think I'm so ignorant of the crimes committed against us? I know it all Shinra found her body and extracted her cells to start the Jenova Project." 

He took a step forward, his stare made Aeris want to run and hide from it, and she knew her friends felt the same, as Tifa shifted uncomfortably beside her. 

Sephiroth glared at Vincent coldly, and whispered through gritted teeth: "The result of the Jenova Project was me, the last Cetra alive on this Planet. I will help my mother to reclaim what you and cowardly ancestors had taken from us. But first, you'll get what you deserve for trying to trick me, you unworthy scumbag." 

Vincent didn't move, and he still looked calm as ever, although there was a hint of sadness in his blood-red eyes: "If only you would listen to me Son of Lucrecia, I would never lie to you" 

"Shut up!" Sephiroth growled, "My mother is Jenova, and I'm an Ancient, certainly not one of your disgusting, earthly cowards!" 

He raised his sword into a position to strike. Cloud and Tifa, with their deep hatred toward Sephiroth, were ready to make a move when Aeris suddenly called out: "Wait!" 

"Aeris!" Cloud shouted in panic as Aeris ran forward to stand by Vincent's side. Cloud gripped his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white. Now there was no way he could get to Aeris before Sephiroth makes a strike. 

_ If he harms her, I swear I will tear him apart, piece by piece._ Cloud felt the fire of Nibelheim burning inside him, _ I will, I swear I will_

However, Sephiroth only looked at her coldly: "What do you want?" 

Aeris wanted to back away from his cold gaze so badly Yet it was her duty, her destiny to confront him. And she might as well do it now. 

Aeris took a breath and when she finally spoke, her voice was soft and gentle: "Listen, I do not know whether Lucrecia was your mother, but you are not a Cetra." 

"What did you say?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. Vincent thought the fragile looking girl would probably break down in tears under such cold and intense stare, but to his surprise and her credit, she met Sephiroth's eyes calmly and repeated: "Sephiroth, you are not a Cetra. I know because I'm the last one." 

"What?" Sephiroth was so astonished that he nearly took a step back. He tightened his grip on Masamune, and Vincent tensed up as well. He didn't know why, but if Sephiroth makes a move, he would protect the Cetra girl beside him, at all cost. 

_Mom, Planet, everyone Please give me the strength that I need_ Aeris silently prayed, and continued to look into Sephiroth's Mako infused eyes: "Sephiroth, my mother was Ifalna the Cetra, whom Shinra hunted down. She told me I'm the last one in the Cetra bloodline, and after she died, I became the only one." 

His eyes were so cold, so cold that she felt her blood slowly freezing up. But just then, she saw something flicker underneath the ice, something in the depth of his eyes that reflected the spirit in her own.

It was loneliness. 

Suddenly tears filled her eyes It was not planned, she wanted to stay calm, but her emotions swept her away, and she couldn't do anything, but let the tears roll down her cheeks freely: "You understand, don't you? You understand how I feel" 

He could not speak, nor make move. He felt the urge to just kill the girl, she seemed weak enough, not even a threat. But he couldn't, he couldn't do it, not with that pair of eyes staring at him. The loneliness he saw in her eyes, it was too much like his own too much alike 

Abruptly he took a step back, ignoring the angry voice raging in his mind. He looked at Vincent: "Do you have proof?" 

Vincent was surprised, but he responded quickly, "There's cave close to Nibelheim where Lucrecia used to go with me" 

"I'll see you in Nibelheim in seven days." Sephiroth moved his glance from Vincent to Cloud, to Tifa, Red XIII and Barret, and at last to Aeris, "And if I find out you are lying to me, you will all die." 

With that he disappeared back into the darkness as if he was never here. 

With his disappearance the air currents seemed to circulate normally once again, and everyone was finally able to breathe easier. Cloud rushed to Aeris's side, as others followed him closely. 

"Aeris, are you all right?" Cloud grabbed her shoulders anxiously, blue eyes berating her for her foolhardiness, "Were you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what he might do to you?!" 

"But he didn't." Aeris smiled weakly, "Cloud there are some things I can't avoid doing, whether I want to or not" 

"Kiddo, you are way too hard on yourself." Barret shook his head at Aeris and pulled Cloud, "C'mon, let's get outta here before dat gay bastard Rufus Shina comes back." 

"Follow me." Vincent said quickly, "I know a short cut to where the Shinra store their motorcycles." 

Cloud looked uncertain, but Aeris nodded and whispered to him: "You can trust Vincent." 

"Alright." It seemed like he could never object to anything Aeris says, Cloud followed Vincent as he whispered back, "But Aeris, how do you know?"

She smiled, in her unique way which seemed to make her glow with a mysterious aura: "I just know." 

Vincent led them through a narrow set of stairs to the right of the front door. There they found an opened garage with motorcycles. 

" I don't know how to ride one." Aeris admitted with embarrassment, but Tifa seemed relieved as she smiled at her: "Neither do I." 

Cloud hesitated. Barret seemed too large for his motorcycle already, to put another person with him would be impossible, and it would be very difficult for him to give both Aeris and Tifa a ride. That left Vincent, but 

Aeris smiled: "I'll ride with Vincent." She turned to Vincent and quickly added, "If you don't mind, that is." 

He extended his good hand to her: "C'mon, we should get out of here as soon as possible." 

She took his hand trustingly, climbing onto the motorcycle behind his back, and placed her hands on his waist. The slight contact of their hands and body made him frown. His senses had been sharpened above human capability, and he could immediately tell that her body temperature was way above normal. 

"Hang on tight. It's going to get ugly." He told her gently. 

Gods and Planet both, this girl is burning with fever! How weak and uncomfortable she must've felt, yet from the way she stood before Sephiroth and spoke he would never have guessed. In the past he wondered just what was so special about the Cetra clan, now he was beginning to understand. 

At this time Tifa climbed onto the seat behind Cloud too, and the six of them raced out of Midgar. Red XIII followed the motorcycles on his legs, and of course, he was perfectly capable of keeping up with the pace. 

*****

A/N: 

Formerly known as "A Promise Kept", this is an AU story that explores the possibility of a relationship between Aeris and Sephiroth. The first ten chapters have little alternation from the original fanfic in terms of events, but later chapters will differ significantly with the existence of a soul-bond between the couple. 


	2. chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Chance and Choice**

******* 

"I'm resolved to talk to him first." (Vincent) 

******* 

They raced with incredible speed until they were only a few miles away from the Kalm, the nearest town from Midgar. There they dumped the Shinra motorcycles in the woods, and headed for Kalm. 

"Look Vincent, why are you helping us?" Cloud asked, still not trusting the man, although Aeris seemed to think it was perfectly safe around him Then again, Aeris usually acted as if it was safe around anybody and everybody. 

Vincent was silent for a moment, focusing on the road ahead, then he finally replied: "Because I want to know more about Sephiroth, what he did, what happened to him, why is he so full of hatred I made a promise to his mother, and I keep my promises." 

Cloud fell silent, then nodded: "And we'd like to learn about the Jenova Project " He suddenly stopped in his track, as the others gathered around him and faced Vincent: "But I'll be straight forward with you, we want to kill Sephiroth." 

Vincent stopped as well. His face slowly filled with sadness, and he finally sighed: "I would not let her son go bad That was my promise to Lucrecia. If it does become inevitable I will help you to stop him." 

Cloud nodded, visibly relaxing. Aeris grabbed his arm with one hand and lightly touched Vincent's with the other: "C'mon, we have time to talk when we get to Kalm. But before any of that serious business, I want a hot bath and some decent food." 

Vincent smiled with a rare sense of humor: "I see, you've had firsthand experiences with Shinra rations." 

Aeris laughed, her musical laughter filled the air with a sense of optimism. Barret couldn't help but grin. With Aeris around, things just seemed to have a way of getting better. 

***** 

They reached Kalm before midday and lounged in the town's only inn. Cloud and Tifa went shopping together, to get some new clothes, equipment and accessories for everyone, as well as medicine for Aeris. The others rested, and ordered food. 

After taking the pills and a hot bath, Aeris seemed infinitely better, and some colors had returned to her pale cheeks. The group ate a decent lunch together, and after that, gathered in one of the rooms to have a long talk. 

"Sephiroth kept mentioning about Jenova being an Ancient so who was she anyway?" Tifa leaned against the window, and asked Aeris, who sat on the bed. 

Aeris shook her head: "No, she was not a Cetra. Our people called Jenova the Crisis from Sky. She was an alien being that came to this planet about 2000 years ago. She plagued my kind with a deadly disease, and my people almost perished" She lifted her head to look at Vincent directly in the eyes: "What I don't know is the details of this Jenova Project. I felt a strong bond almost a form of kinship between Jenova and Sephiroth. But if Sephiroth was human, how was that even possible?" 

Vincent sighed: "Thirty years ago, professor Gast, along with Hojo and Lucrecia, started the research on Jenova. They knew little about the Ancients, so they assumed Jenova was an Ancient because of her rare cell structures Hojo was fascinated with the possibilities of this research, so obsessed that he developed an insane idea. Lucrecia was his wife, and she was pregnant at that time. Hojo convinced her to participate in his plan, and injected Jenova's cells into the fetus... whom after birth, was named Sephiroth." 

Aeris clapped a hand on her mouth to prevent a gasp, and the others all looked disgusted. They knew Hojo was a freak But never thought he'd be so crazy as to run experiments on his family. 

Aeris recovered from her shock, and whispered softly: "What happened then? Vincent, you said it was thirty years ago, but you look What happened to Lucrecia? To you?" 

Vincent smiled bitterly: "It was all because of Hojo." 

He took a deep breath and continued without much emotion in his voice: "Gast, Hojo and Lucrecia were assigned to Nibelheim to do their research, and I was a Turk, assigned to protect them. Hojo was always busy with him experiments, and Gast was very much occupied as well, Lucrecia was well, she talked to me more often than the other two So after awhile we became friends and then we fell in love" 

"What happened?" Tifa asked as tears began to fill her eyes. 

"Lucrecia didn't live long. The Jenova cells in her body slowly poisoned her, she became very weak and the moment she gave birth to Sephiroth, she died Not able to hold him for even once" He paused for a moment, absorbed in his past, "Right after Lucrecia's death, I lost control. I stormed into Hojo's lab, wanting revenge on him, but he tricked me and trapped me. He locked me in a safe in the basement of Nibelheim's Shinra mansion. Of course, before he locked me away, he had his fun" Vincent raised his claw: "I became the... being that I am now." 

There was a long pause after that, but finally Red XIII spoke: "How did you get out?" 

"Someone freed me, not very long ago A young ninja from Wutai if I recall correctly. She said she was looking for materias and accidentally freed me." Vincent shook his head slowly: "I was shocked to learn that thirty years had past since I was locked away. Shortly before Lucrecia's death, she made me promise to take care of her son, make sure he won't turn bad but looks like I'm late again. Not only I failed to protect Lucrecia, I failed her son as well" 

Aeris walked over to him, and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. She looked into his eerie red eyes as if he was a long time friend: "Vincent, it was not your fault Lucrecia would know." 

Vincent only smiled sadly. Lucrecia would never forgive him Aeris was only trying to comfort him. Still, somehow he felt comforted by this young Ancient Even if he did not believe the words, he needed to hear them, nonetheless. To have someone tell him that it was not his fault... 

Another pause, then Cloud spoke: "I guess it's my turn now. I will tell you what Sephiroth has done to me, to my family, to my hometown" 

"When I first joined Shinra to be a SOLDIER, Sephiroth was my model. I looked up to him, I guess everyone did. He was always precise, collected and so damn good in battles Then five years ago, I was assigned to accompany him to Nibelheim on an investigation, and that was when he went insane" 

Everyone listened silently, as Cloud and later Tifa, described the tragedy in Nibelheim. Aeris listened, as tears rolled down her cheeks, and then she sobbed into her hands softly. She felt extremely sad, for Cloud, for Tifa, for Vincent and strangely, for Sephiroth as well. 

True, he was a man everyone hated but he was also a child never loved. Although Ifalna passed away early, being a Cetra gave Aeris the ability to communicate with her mother frequently, not to mention that she had Elmyra, whom loved her as if she was her own child. But Sephiroth He never knew who his mother was, and his father was a man sick to the heart. Hojo probably never cared for his mental wellness. Aeris wondered if Sephiroth ever cried himself to sleep when he was a child, seeking his mother, as she sometimes did when she was younger. 

She remembered the loneliness she had seen in his eyes, and wondered how much pain he must've felt, when he learned that his whole life was nothing more than a research and a lie. Tragically, even now when he thought he found the truth, his truth was still nothing more than a twisted lie. 

Things could have turned out different, if someone had been there for him 

Someone wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Aeris quickly lifted her head, to see Tifa looking down at her, with concern and sadness in her bright chocolate eyes. She was crying openly. 

Aeris smiled at her, and opened her arms in a gesture of consolation. Without a word the two friends hugged each other tight, weeping together and comforting each other. 

Barret rolled his eyes and muttered: "Girls." But his voice was tight, as it was filled with emotions. 

Red XIII walked over to the two young women and rubbed their legs lightly. The two broke their hug, and patted him affectionately. Normally he'd dodge away pretending he didn't like it, but this time he remained, letting them pat him on the nose, and he even licked their hands. 

Tifa giggled and wiped away her tears: "Red If you are not so overly large I would have attempted to cradle you." 

"Tifa, I'm older than you." He replied solemnly as solemn as he could anyway. 

Aeris smiled: "But you are still a kid for your kind, aren't you?" 

"I'll tolerate the word young adult, but I'm not a kid." He groaned, embarrassed. Then he suddenly became serious: "Now, we still have business to settle." 

"Yes that we do." Tifa agreed, looking around at everyone: "Sephiroth said he would be waiting for us in Nibelheim, what should we do?" 

"Vincent, the cave you mentioned you are planning to take Sephiroth there, aren't you?" Aeris asked him gently. 

He nodded: "That's where I used to meet Lucrecia I can't prove to him that she was his mother, but at least I can show him that she existed. I I still wish him to know his mother, and I hope he will change." 

"Sephiroth? Change?" Cloud shook his head slowly, "Vincent, I hate to say this, but I don't think you will be able to change Sephiroth, he is insane and dangerous." 

Vincent hung his head: "I have to try." 

"I don't like this." Tifa murmured, "You could get yourself killed." 

Barret nodded: "I agree with Tifa, I say we just go there and kill da god damned son of a bit" 

He stopped abruptly, his dark skin burning crimson: "Err sorry, didn't mean it that way." 

Vincent nodded without much emotion: "I'm resolved to talk to him first." 

Cloud stared at him for a minute, then turned away coldly: "Do what you want, but I will kill Sephiroth." 

"Cloud, I know how much you hate Sephiroth, but he was a victim too." Aeris spoke softly, "He didn't choose to be this way No one had given him another choice, another option in his life. I think if Vincent could convince him to change, then he deserves a honest chance." 

"A chance? Aeris, you don't understand." Cloud snapped angrily, "Didn't my family deserve a chance to live? Didn't my hometown deserve a chance to survive? Aeris, it was not your mother who was slain, and it was not your hometown that got burnt down by that maniac!" 

"Cloud!" Tifa glared at him. Cloud turned red, realizing his words were too harsh, and apologized: "I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that" 

"It's all right." Aeris sighed, she put her arms around Cloud and Tifa, looking at both earnestly, "Cloud, Tifa, I know you both hate Sephiroth, and you have every right to. But please, it was not all his fault People didn't always become who they are because they want to sometimes they weren't given a chance. Please give him a chance" 

She bit her lips: "Cloud, please." 

Cloud and Tifa exchanged a glance, finally, Tifa averted her eyes first, and Cloud sighed heavily: "Alright, Aeris." He turned to Vincent: "We will accompany you to Nibelheim, and you can talk to Sephiroth. If you can make him change, fine. But if you can't convince him, which is more likely to happen, then we will kill him." He looks around: "Does anyone object?" 

No one made a noise, and the matter was settled. 

***** 

Over the next few hours they laid out a plan: They would spend a night here in Kalm, then head for Junon tomorrow morning. There they would try to sneak onto a Shinra ship that sails to Costa del Sol. Once they get to Costa del Sol, they would be able to reach Nibelheim in no time. The hardest part was of course, getting onto a Shinra ship, but hopefully with some luck they'd manage. 

Now that everything was settled, Aeris bid everyone good night, and went into her room. She changed into a white night gown, and sighed as she laid down on the bed. 

_ Aeris, it was not your mother who was slain, and it was not your hometown, which got burnt down by that maniac!_

Cloud's sharp words were still ringing in her mind, and still made her heart ache. 

He didn't mean it, she knew but still, it hurts. 

Her mother her family was slain too, he forgot. Perhaps not by Sephiroth but nevertheless, they were taken away before she had a chance to remember how their embrace felt like. True, she could still talk to her mother, but she could not touch her, nor be touched by her. Being a Cetra was a blessing, but it was a curse too, sometimes it pained her so much to talk to her mother, who was so close, yet so far away 

_ And Cloud at least you had a hometown, where I had none. _ She cried silently. _ Elmyra was kind to take me in, and I love her as much as she loves me but still I did't have a home, and I never will, until the day I die._

_*****_

Aeris didn't sleep very well that night, but being a morning person, she got up early anyway, washed herself and changed into her dress. She barely had time to brush her hair when Tifa knocked on her door. 

"Morning Aeris, Cloud told me to wake you up, but I told him you are definitely up already." Tifa was chewing a bread stick and remarked: "You are always early, not like Barret." 

She laughed, noticing Tifa already had her morning excercise: "Well, not as early as you were. Here, would you help me braid my hair, please? I think that fever really got to me yesterday, I can't seem to do my hair properly." 

"Sure." Tifa took the ribbon and began to weave her hair expertly, "How are you feeling now?" 

"Better. I'll be fine in no time as long as I don't go back there." 

"Hojo is one god damned bastard." Tifa muttered. 

"He'll pay in time." Aeris said calmly, "No one could play with nature's law and get away." 

Tifa looks at her closely: "Why do I have a feeling you know something I don't?" 

Aeris chuckled: "I don't know half as much as you might think, but I do know that every life is a part of the planet. Hojo puts himself above everybody else, so he will take the hardest fall." 

Tifa rolled her eyes: "You are being uncanny again, my dear." She finished braiding Aeris's hair, secured it with the ribbon, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up: "C'mon, let's get some breakfast, I heard that the pancakes they serve here are delicious." 

Aeris smiled and let Tifa drag her out of the room. When they passed by Barret's door they could hear the large man snoring, and Tifa frowned. 

"Barret! I thought I told you to get up!" She yelled. 

There was no response, Tifa kicked the door several times and yelled again: "Listen Barret, we are having breakfast now all five of us. So if by the time you get your butt down there and everything's already gone, you know whose fault that is!" 

She smiled mischievously: "This feels even better than a morning exercise routine, let's go." 

When they got to the breakfast hall, Cloud, Vincent and Red XIII were already seated at the table Well, Red XIII underneath the table actually. Knowing the girls' eating habit, Cloud poured two glasses of orange juice for them as they sat down. 

"Thanks Cloud." 

"Thank you." Aeris and Tifa said in unison, and greeted everyone else. 

About three minutes later Barret came into the room with drowsy eyes, mumbling something about the "little evil witch." 

Tifa lifted an eyebrow: "Say that again, Barret, and I'll shove a punch right in your mouth." 

He ranted something unintelligible and sat down attacking the tray of pancakes. 

***** 

They reached Junon late in the afternoon. As they stood before the town, Barret frowned: "It's too damn quiet over here." 

Cloud nodded and pointed to the heart of the town: "Shinra military base. Ever since they built it over here, the town became this way." 

"%$#@ Shinra bastards" Barret cursed under his breath, looking at Cloud expectantly, "What do we do?" 

"We have to get into the military base. That's the only way to get onto a ship." Cloud frowned in thought: "But I don't know how to do that" 

Aeris smiled: "I'm not sure, but maybe I do. I used to know someone over here. If we are in luck, she could help us." 

Cloud looked at her with surprise, but knowing the kind of person she was, it really shouldn't surprise him much, so he nodded: "All right, lead the way." 

Aeris led them to follow a narrow path down the beach. Along the way, they could sense people looking at them suspiciously. 

Things were not going well for people over here. Tifa thought with some sadness, Shinra must be hard on them, so hard that they lost their hospitality, along with trust in their fellow men And that was the saddest thing of all, that everyone was living under Shinra's shadow, but failed to collaborate with each other to overthrow the dictatorship. 

Once they get to the beach, Aeris squinted, looking around. She suddenly grinned, pointing to their right: "Oh, we are in luck, there she is." 

Everyone followed her hand to see a little girl about ten years of age, playing in the shallow waters with a huge blue dolphin. 

Aeris skipped down the path, calling the girl's name: "Priscilla!" But suddenly she froze in her track, and her voice raised high in panic: "Priscilla!" 

Some sort of a sea creature broke into the air from the deeper water, flying toward the girl and the dolphin with tremendous speed, water waves rose from the impact, and swallowed the girl. 

"What the *&^% is that?" Barret cursed. 

"Let's go, we have to save the girl!" Tifa yelled, and ran behind Aeris, followed by the rest. 

***** 

Priscilla was confused to find herself lying flat on the beach. 

What happened? All she could remember was a huge wave washed her over as something gigantic surfaced from it and then she drowned? 

"She's coming around! Cloud, you did it!" A female voice cried. 

Cloud? What kinda name is that? Priscilla squinted harder, and saw a blonde man in blue sweater leaning over her, his icy blue eyes looking down at her with concern. There were more people around her, and she panicked a little, they were all strangers. 

"Priscilla, are you alright?" Someone else bent down beside the young man, and Pricilla recognized her immediately. She forced a weak smile: "Hey You are Miss Aeris! I... What happened?" 

"Some sort of sea creature attacked you But you are all right now." Aeris smiled reassuringly, "Where's your dad?" 

"Priscilla!" Just then an anxious voice cut in, and her dad pushed aside those people to get to her, picking her up with worry: "Good heavens! What happened? Are you alright?" 

"Dad! I'm ok." She groaned and smiled, "Those people saved me, Miss Aeris and Mr. Cloud?" 

"Miss Aeris?" the man looked at her and exclaimed: "Hey, you are that flower girl from Midgar!" He suddenly became more friendly, "You people saved my daughter's life Come with me, you are all welcome to stay at my house!" 

***** 

_ ~Pray Pray, Aeris, pray~_

She knelt down, obeying the voice in her mind. Words she never heard before but somehow knew by heart escaped her lips as she clapped her hands in front of her, concentrating on her prayer. 

_ ~That's right, child, pray for Holy, we are all with you, pray for Holy, and you will be free~_

Peace surrounded her, she could no longer sense the environment around her. There was only her prayer, peace, and eternity 

Suddenly something cut through her senses, a shadow fell upon her, the next thing she knew, something cold stabbed her from the back, and it went through her chest. 

She began to fall darkness took over. 

***** 

Aeris bolted up in her bed, her heart beating louder than thunder. For a moment, all she could hear was her own heart beating fast, as sweat drops slowly rolled down her forehead. 

Shaking uncontrollably, she climbed out of the small bed. Reaching for her jacket, she hastily put it on and walked out the door. 

Night breeze cooled down her burning cheeks as she sat on the front porch, wrapping her hands around her knees. 

She gazed into the starry night sky, watching them glimmer from far above. Her vision started to blur a tear fell, and another 

What she had was a vision, for that she was certain. She was equally certain that her visions never went wrong 

Is this the reason why her mother always spoke to her with such sadness in her voice? Is this why? Is this what's going to happen? Did her mother know that she was going to die fulfilling her promise? 

"Aeris" Suddenly she found Cloud sitting down beside her, "Aeris, is there something wrong? You are crying" 

"Cloud" She looked at him, biting her lips. She wished that she could tell him, but if she did, he would never let her do what she had to do 

And there there were things she must do, it was the duty of the last Cetra. 

She forced a smile: "No It was nothing. I just couldn't get to sleep." 

Cloud simply stared at her, and finally she averted her eyes. Cloud sighed heavily: "Aeris What are you trying to hide?" 

She continued to smile: "I'm not trying to hide anything. Cloud I want you to know, if one way I have to leave you, leave all of you it may not be my wish, but it will be my choice." 

Cloud grabbed her arm: "Aeris! You are scaring me. I hate it when you talk like that." 

She lowered her eyes: "I'm sorry, I never mind what I said." 

Silence hung over them for a moment, as they sat side by side in the night breeze. 

"You know, I really love my parents." Aeris suddenly whispered, "They gave up everything they had, so I could escape the Shinra and have a better life. I love my father, my mother, and Elmyra But sometimes, I wish I was born differently." 

She turned to him, and for the first time, he sees bare pain in her eyes: "Cloud, I wish I was different, but I was never given a chance to be different." She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt.

Cloud was not used to such close contact with another person, but he embraced Aeris tight, and placed his head upon her shoulder. He felt a lump in his own throat as he closd his eyes, letting a tear escape him. He wanted to be different too, but all these years, was he given a chance to be different? 

Hardly. And at this moment, if Nibelheim wasn't his hometown, he could almost forgive Sephiroth. 

People are the way they are, but perhaps perhaps very few of them chose to be that way. 

They were so absorbed in their emotions, that a figure hiding behind them in the shadow escaped their notices. 

Tifa unclenched her fists, forcing them to relax and then she clenched them tight again. She thought about approach them to ask what was wrong But it looked like they were not to be disturbed. 

So, it was about chances and choices huh? She laughed silently and bitterly, as she turned back to climb the stairs, tears blinding her eyes. It was not her choice to fall in love with Cloud either, but her heart It never gave her a chance to resist. 


End file.
